


Summer In Resembool

by thefullmetaledwardelric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, edwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefullmetaledwardelric/pseuds/thefullmetaledwardelric
Summary: It's a hot, summer day and Ed's little ones are just as antsy as he once was. What to do with them?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Kudos: 19





	Summer In Resembool

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my older pieces that I never put up here. It's short but it's cute and I think it needed to be shared.

The summers in Resembool were warm, so much so that it would make the youngest of the Elric family complain. “Daddy, its hot…” the two little mouths would whine as they shuffled into his study and planted themselves. There was only so much of it that Edward could listen to before it grated on his last nerve. He knew he couldn’t ask Winry to do anything about it, she was busy with orders and customers. Taking a deep breath the former alchemist ran a hand through his hair. What had they always done when they were kids to beat the heat? That’s right… there was a part of the river that was safe to swim in. Getting up from his chair, Edward knelt down in front of his children and smiled a bit. “How about Daddy takes you two down to the river to go swimming?” he asked. The tiny faces of Edmund and Sara Elric lit up with excitement and that was all the answer their father needed. “Go get changed and I’ll let your mother know where we’re going.”

Once they were gone to their rooms to do as they were told, Edward headed to his own room to change. A T-shirt and shorts for this adventure were more than enough, though he hadn’t been wearing much more than that before. Once he was set, he went down to Winry’s workshop to tell her. “I’m gonna take the kids down to the river for awhile, let ‘em work off some energy and cool off.” Smiling, though a bit sorry she couldn’t go too, Winry nodded and kissed her husband on the cheek. “Alright, just don’t be too late okay?” Edward couldn’t help but to laugh. “Sure thing Win. If you get done before we get back, come down too.” She nodded and shooed him out of her workshop knowing how their little ones were probably chomping at the bit to get going at this point.

Once down at the river, of course Edmund was in the water before Edward with Sara on his shoulders, could catch up with them. When he set his youngest down he noticed she had an apprehensive look on her little face. Quirking a brow at her, he knelt down to look her in the eyes. “Sara, what’s wrong?” “I… I’m a little afraid…” came a voice that was shy and meek, not what her father was used to. They had been down here lots of times before, why was she scared now? “Why are you scared?” he asked. “Well…” she started, her little foot shuffling at the gravel bank. “The last time… well the last time Edmund said there was a monster in there that ate little girls and…” Edward just shook his head and chuckled. “Your brother was just being mean Sara, there’s nothing in there that’s gonna eat you, I promise.” Big blue eyes looked up at Edward and he couldn’t help but melt a bit seeing them. “You really promise?” Edward pulled her close and hugged her. “I REALLY promise. How about this though, see where the bank goes up a bit over there?” Edward asked pointing up the river a bit to the area he was talking about. The little girl nodded, her pig tails bobbing as she did. “How about you go over there and I’ll get in the water and you can jump in to me? How’s that sound?” Sara’s eyes lit up again and she nodded excited. “Okay Daddy!” she chimed as she ran up the bank to wait for him to get into place.

Wading in, Edward made his way up stream, checking on Edmund for a moment before he got into place. The elder boy just shrugged his father off as he’d found a fish in the water and was intent to catch it. The boy really was his son; he couldn’t help but think as he got in place to catch his little girl when she jumped. “Alright Sara, whenever you’re ready!” he called to the waiting little girl, his arms outstretched. Taking a few steps back, the little girl got a bit of a running start and leapt into the air and into the waiting arms of her father. Unable to completely keep his balance, the two fell back in the water but Edward was able to recover easily and set his daughter on her feet in the water. “YAY DADDY!!! LET’S DO IT AGAIN!!!” she chimed happily. Edward could only smile and nod at her. It would seem he found the game for the day.


End file.
